Wizard Wheezes
by elphabamuse
Summary: The twins are used for Voldemort's sick pleasure.


Fred and George Weasley had just closed up their shop. Weasley Wizard Wheezes was their magic joke shop in Diagon Alley. The lights dimmed and all the normal chaos of the shop had settled. The twins were working in the back storage closet taking inventory of the days sales.

"That little prick," Fred spat flipping through sheets of paper clipped to his board. George raised an eyebrow. "That greasy third year been stealing again."

"Well brother, perhaps if you would have taken my advice in the first place we wouldn't be having greasy headed third years nicking our stuff." George walked to the very back of the large closet. "If you want me to invoke the charm, the next time he takes anything his hands with grow five times their normal size."

Fred snorted and shock his head. "I don't think..." He trailed off, the sound of thunder echoed through the shop. And the light bulb above their heads began to crackle. It's light growing brighter before it burst.

They ducked their heads as glass exploded around them. "Bloody hell!." They said in unison. They walked out of the room and through the maze of shelves and magical props. The front desk bell rang out and Fred dashed to the front of the shop.

"I swear to Merlin." Fred said expecting to see the third year grease ball playing a trick. Instead leaning against the counter tapping the service bell was Bellatrix Lestrange. "Good evening poppet." She said as a smile played its way across her face.

George finally caught up and smacked into his brother. "What the hell are you doing here?" Fred shouted pulling his wand out of his suit jacket pocket.

"Just came to show my support." She looking around tinkering with little toys. "I must say you two really have come a long way. Might even pull your traitorous family out of poverty." She cackled and threw her head back. Her black curls dancing around her shoulder blades.

"Fuck you Lestrange." George spat at her. This just made her laugh harder. She leaned over and picked up something from on of the lower shelves. She tossed it in her hand, "In due time my darling."

She threw the sack in the air, the twins eyes followed it upwards. A flash of red omitted from Bella's wand and the sack exploded. The room filled with gray smoke and dust.

"NOW!" Bella screamed. The first thing to blow out was the windows. And black blurs mixed themselves into the smoke and dust and circled the twins.

The twins tried to cast spells through their coughs, trying to defend themselves from the Death-Eaters attack. But it wasn't of any use. Fred fell to the ground first after a spark of purple light hit him in the center of his chest.

The smoke was finally clearing and George could make out the shapes of the Death-Eaters as they zoomed through the shop. He didn't even realize what had happened when Bella grabbed a handful of hair and pulled his head back. "Shhh, my sweet. Sleep." She breathed these words silently into his ear and tapped her wand once on the tip of his head. Georges limp body fell to the floor.

The Death-Eaters landed around Bella. "Take them to the Master, he'll tell you what to do from there." Bella smirked and hopped playfully over Georges body as if in a game of hop-scotch. She walked to the blown out windows and placed her wand on her Mark. The mark her lord had blessed her with. The sky above light up as the Dark Mark swam above Weasley Wizard Wheezes.

Fred was the first to wake up. The room was dim, lit only by four torches placed at each corner of the room. It looked more like a bedroom then an actual dungeon. He ran a hand through his fire red hair and coughed for a what seemed like an hour.

When the coughs subsided he stood up and after a few steps fell over. A shackle around his left ankle lead the chain to the stone wall. He brushed off his hand and looked around the room, his eyes finally adjusting to the light. His brother George was no-where in sight. He yelled out his brothers name but got no reply. His yellow suit jacket had been nearly shredded. He pulled at the tangled shreds and threw them to the ground. His white undershirt and green slacks were covered with dust and debris from the shop. The shop he and his brother worked so hard to make a name for themselves with. Was destroyed.

The only door in the room swung open and Bellatrix strutted into the room. Fred Searched his pockets for his wand, but found nothing other than lint and old papers.

"Looking for this poppet?" Bella said holding up his wand. Fred's face hardened and Bella smiled evilly. Bella held each end of the wand between he thump and index finger. In a swift motion she brought her knee up to meet the old wood and broke it in half.

"You bitch!" Fred yelled at the pale woman. She laughed. "Calm darling, the Dark Lord wishes to see you in his chamber." Bella stepped closer to Fred and he began to thrash against his restraints. Bella simply rolled her eyes and raised her wand. Red light omitted from the tip and Fred's body went limp. Bella giggled cheerfully. "Stunning!"

She snapped her long pale fingers twice and two young masked death-Eaters walked in. "To the Masters chambers." She said and ran her hand across the taller of the two shoulder blades as he past.

Fred watched as the ceiling pasted above his head. His body stiff and straight in the arms of the two Death-Eaters. The lights changed between the rooms as they went. Finally they began to climb upwards. The staircase spiraled, Bella skips up the stairs two at a time. Giddy with what was to come.

At the top of stairs Bella swung the large oak door open. Fred's Body was set in a plush emerald green arm chair. Bella walked to the chair facing opposite of Fred. She leaned over and whispered something to whomever was sitting there. The chair swiveled around to face Fred. Fred tried to move but the stunner spell hadn't worn off yet.

Voldemort sat cross-legged in the black arm chair, green embroidering covered the long seams. "Welcome Mr. Weasley," He said in a cold sharp voice. "I must apologize for my dear Bella's action. She gets a little..." He pause and seemed to give a thoughtful look through his slit like eyes. "Excited over these kind of things" He turned his slender body and gave Bella a knowing look.

"But Master." She whined drawing out the words. His looked switched to stern and Fred felt power radiate from him. Bella winced as she had been threaten with physical violence. Bella withdrew her wand and tapped it on Fred's head lightly.

Fred began move each muscle, relearning how to move his body. Once he regained his being, he looked up at the two of them, his eyes flaring bright. Voldemort held up a slender finger, "Please Mr. Weasley. Lets think before we do anything rash." Fred didn't say anything instead, he sat up and crossed his arms. A gesture saying '_talk'. _

"I've brought your brother and yourself here today to preform a task for me." He swung an arm out and motioned to a large four-poster bed, made of dark wood and green curtains concealing the mattress and pillows. Fred raised an eyebrow in confusion. Voldemort laughed. "Bella if you would." She nodded and skipped over to the bed. She pulled the curtain aside and behind laid George. He laid naked on top of the green silk. His hands tied up above his head to each post. The same were done with his feet. Light freckles covered his body. The small patch of hair that lay above his crotch the same flaming color as his hair.

"What the fuck?" Fred said standing straight up out of his seat. A wicked smile played across Voldemort's face. "The task which I would like you to preform, involves your brother."

"You see Mr. Weasley I have come to discover that ever since I was given this body. Although my sexual drive has stayed the same, the ability to have intercourse has become a challenge. I am also very empathic." Voldemort looked from Fred to George. "All I have to do is tap into the mind of your brother -while you _fuck _him- and I will feel everything he feels, without it effecting him in the slightest." Voldemort seemed quite pleased with himself as if every Wizard he had ever kid-napped had been used for his own sexual pleasure.

"And you just expect me to do this, without you holding anything against us?" Fred asked, still taking in everything he was just told.

"The fact is Mr. Weasley are you willing to risk everything and everyone that you have ever cared about. Even your own brothers life for your own pride?" He looked over to Bella sitting on the bed playing with Georges hair. "But if you do this task that will last no more than twenty minutes, I will erase all memory of this incident. And return you joke shop back to normal." He held his hand out for Fred to sake.

Fred stayed on where he was standing his knees shaking only the slightest. "Make an unbreakable vow." He said his voice couldn't resist the urge to crack mid-sentence. Voldemort's face formed a tight smile. "You are a clever one." He motioned to Bella. "If you will do the honor."

Bella added one last pat to George's head and pulled out her wand. Fred and Voldemort link wrists. Bella recited an incantation and did a series of motions with her wand. When she had finished she gave Voldemort a look. "Do you agree Master?"

"I do," he said and sat back down in his chair. "Undress yourself please." he said to Fred. Bella sitting down where he had been sitting. Fred took off his white undershirt and threw it aside. He kicked off his shoes and began unbuttoning his trousers. He hooked his thumbs under his underwear and trouser and in a swift motion pulled them down to the floor.

He stood naked almost a complete replica of his brother. His cock hanging limp between his legs. "Go down on your brother, Mr. Weasley." Voldemort said in a harsh breath. "And don't hold back."

Fred climbed up onto the bed, his body sliding on the silk green sheets. He positioned his mouth over his brother's already hard cock. Fred leaned over and licked a line up the shaft. Behind him he heard a gasp escape from Voldemort's lips. Fred licked up George's shaft again and then took the head into his mouth. His hand moved up to cup George's balls and squeezed as he took his cock all the way down his throat.

Between his own legs Fred felt his own dick harden. He slurped at the pre-cum seeping from George's piss slit. Voldemort moaned from across the room. "Fuck me," He said through clenched teeth. Fred scrapped his finger-nails down either side of George's thighs, and pulled the throbbing erection from his mouth.

Fred looked back to Voldemort. Sitting in the chair, his head tilted back and his mouth opened slightly. "How would you like me to do this with these restraints?" Voldemort didn't show any sign of hearing Fred speak other than a wave of his wand. The ropes hold Georges body had vanished.

Fred grabbed each of Georges leg and pulled them into the air. The rested on his shoulders, feeling as light as a feather. Fred positioned his cock at his brothers entrance. "No," Voldemort called. "Taste me first." Fred heard the power and the need in his voice.

"Fuck you," Fred called back. He thrust into his brother's body hard, knowing that Voldemort would be the only one that would feel it. Voldemort gasped as his body tensed feeling the pressure of Fred's cock. Fred thrust into the lifeless body of his brother and he wondered for only a moment if what he was doing was considered rape. But that didn't matter, neither of them would remember anyways.

Fred's thrust became harder and faster, willing himself to finish so things could go back to normal. Voldemort moaned loudly and Fred's pace quickened plowing hard into his George's arse. Voldemort let out one last moan as his orgasm rolled over him. Fred let out a low gasp as his orgasm caused him to squirt his seed deep into his brother's arse.

Once he had spent his load, instead of falling into his lovers arms. He pulled out, and Voldemort shuttered. Fred gathered his clothing and moved across the room. Bella sat in her seat smiling wickedly. "Your better then most that we drag here."

Fred ignored her and stood in front of Voldemort. "Now you'll keep your word, but with one minor change.

1-You'll allow me to keep my memories of this, but not George.

2-You'll tell me the memory charm."

Fred lean down over the chair. "Deal?"

Voldemort looked up at him, "And if I don't?" He asked in a matter-of-fact tone.

"I just gave you the best orgasm you've had since you've been in that ugly pitiful body. That's why."

Voldemort smiled and pulled his wand from his robes. "As you wish." He said a few words under his breath. "When you're back, you'll remember all of this, and the ability to preform the charm will be but second nature." He flicked his wand.

"...nicking our stuff." George said. Fred looked around, they were back in the storage closet of Weasley Wizard Wheezes. But this time the light didn't shatter and the sounds of thunder never happened. Fred remembered everything and he knew exactly how to do the memory charm.

"You alright Fred?" George asked.

"Yea just fine actually." Fred smiled at his brother warmly. "Why don't we go upstairs. There is something I'd like to share with you." George shrugged and started up the stairs to their apartments above the shop.

Fred went to the front of the shop to make sure the doors were locked. He looked out the glass window and saw Bellatrix Standing across the alley. She blew him a kiss and smirked knowingly. Fred flipped her off but smiled back. Then turned and made his way to his brother's bedroom.


End file.
